Capture in Red
by FairLockhart
Summary: Cloud left Tifa life for countless time until she's tired with it. One night, she's walking under the stars and met a friend to talk, and then something happened...(Always suck at summaries...Forgive me. Just read the stories to find out.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello everyone! Wow, it's been a long long long time since I've updated my stories. This time, I'm making a story about Vincent x Tifa pairing. This is my first series stories. Usually I make a one-shot stories. As usual, grammar mistakes, tons of it (maybe, scratch that, obviously). Sorry, I'm still learning "How to make good stories without grammar mistakes.". Ahahaha…:D  
Well, enjoyed the stories! Review please. :)

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix! (If it's mine, I'll make Vincent mine only! Mwahahaha!)

**Capture in Red**

**Chapter 1**

A beautiful raven haired woman walk leisurely under the starry sky, her skin glowed beautifully under the moonlight. Her hair blew softly within the wind. A soft sigh escaped from her lips. She just like a goddess came from the heavens. She sit on the ground and stared at the sky. She slowly closed her eyes.

_Hey, do you remember ?  
That time, under this same starry sky…  
You promised to came for me when I need you._

_Hey, do you remember ?  
That time, under this same starry sky…  
The joy and tears that we shared together  
Is that all just a dream?  
Or is it real?_

_Now, I'm under this same starry sky again.  
You're not here with me.  
You walked away…far…far from me…  
I can't reach you anymore._

_All the things that I did for you, is useless.  
I still can't reach you.  
How can you be so blind?  
Can't you see me?  
Can't you see my tears?  
Where are you now?  
I missed you, Cloud…_

A lone tear rolled down to her cheek. She didn't care to wipe it. She opened her eyes and smile sadly.  
Not far away from her location, a man sit on a tree, observing every of her moves. His eyes watched her carefully.

"I know you're there…Vincent"

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hello again everyone...Uh, I don't know what to say…I'm suck at talking, making summaries, heck, even an author notes…What's good in me, I wonder..? So, here's chapter 2, enjoy! (Review please ^_^)

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me…It's belong to Square Enix…*SIGH*

**Chapter 2**

"I know you're there…Vincent"

Vincent just grunted softly and hoped down from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. Tifa turn her face and give him a grin. She pats the spot beside her, inquiring him to sit next to her. Vincent walked slowly next to her and sit on the ground. He didn't say anything, just simply stare at nothing.

"What are you doing here, Vincent?"  
"…Nothing"  
"Really?"

He didn't answer her. Tifa already used to his way of talk, she just hummed. Silence overwhelming them, but somehow neither of them feel uncomfortable with it. The silence gives a comfortable atmosphere for the two of them.

"You're cried." He said painfully soft that it hard to hear.  
"Huh?" Tifa turns to him with confused expression.  
"Just now I saw you cried."  
"No. I'm not cried." She assuring him  
"Hn…"  
"Oh, well…Maybe a little." She said with sad chuckle.

Vincent stared at her face, observing it. The way her hair blew with the wind, eyes full of sorrow, pain, tired, and sadness, it gives him a pang of hurt inside his heart.

__"It's not like you."  
"Haha, is that so?" she face him and look at his blood colored eyes.

He just stared back at her for a while, not giving her an answer, and he turns his face. He didn't like it to see her in that state. He did admired Tifa as a woman that capable to do anything and a strong woman.

Tifa observing his features. His long raven hair that looks so soft to touch, his sharp bloody red eyes that makes her feel it pierced her heart, his pale skin that glowed under the moon, his half face that covered with the red cape he usually use. He always give this mysterious aura that pulled her like a magnet. Making him strikingly beautiful unlike other man that she had met. Sure Cloud is handsome too, but something from Vincent make it different. It's hard for any girls in this planet not to head over heels when see him. He's just like a masterpiece of art that God created.

"I believe it is rude to stare at people." Tifa face turns red, she quickly averted her eyes.  
"I-I'm not—" She started to protest.

Vincent abruptly stand, hand in his gun. Tifa closed her mouth and pulled her fight gloves.

"Looks like we have unwanted guests" he mumbled softly.

Tifa nods slowly and get into her fighting stances. Suddenly something big and fast come to their way. Tifa can't see the movement of their enemy, it's too fast for her bare eyes. Meanwhile Vincent already pointed his gun to the monster, calculating his movement.

"What is that thing!?" Tifa shouted  
"I don't know" He answered it quickly.

Vincent shoot it several time, looks like some of the bullet pierced the monster, but it's still moved fast. Tifa saw some other monster come to their way, Tifa quickly fight them, leaving Vincent to duel with the unknown monster.

Even if the monster can defeated easily by Tifa with her strength right now, she can't let her guard down. Vincent move quickly, tried to shoot the mysterious creatures, it's a bit hard for him since the monster movement too fast, but he managed to wound it.

Tifa already finished her battle with the small monster when she felt there's something dangerous crept behind her. She quickly turn her back, shock written all over her face when she saw the monsters. It's have a wing, only half of it. Sickeningly green eyes, piercing fangs. It's hand had a long and sharp claws. The monster raised claw and Tifa tried to defend herself.

"TIFA!"

**To be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is the 3rd chapter, enjoy! Reviews please? :3

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me…

**Review :**

_Tifa already finished her battle with the small monster when she felt there's something dangerous crept behind her. She quickly turn her back, shock written all over her face when she saw the monsters. It's have a wing, only half of it. Sickeningly green eyes, piercing fangs. It's hand had a long and sharp claws. The monster raised claw and Tifa tried to defend herself._

"_TIFA!"_

**Chapter 3**

Tifa scream when she felt the monster claw grazed her arm and her body tossed far away, hitting a big rock with a loud crack sound. Vincent started to rage, he violently shoot the monster when it's stopped. The monster let out a piercing scream and stop to moved but it's still breathed. Vincent walked to it and shoot the monster right on the head.

Vincent quickly rush to Tifa sides, checking her condition. Blood flowing from her wounded arm, she's already unconscious , he carefully scooped her into his arms.

"Tifa…" he softly called her name.

Tifa just whimpered. He searched for cure materia and found it, but it's the low cure materia. He cursed silently, wished he bought a better cure materia. He started to positioned his hand above her wounded arm and started to heal it.

"It'll take a long time to heal it. I'll bring you home and heal it when it's stopped bleeding."

Vincent put Tifa body carefully on her bed. The wound already stop bleeding, but it's still not closed. He searched her drawer, looking for a better cure materia. He found one and quickly rushed to her side. Vincent started to treat her wound again until its closed. When he think it's enough, he stop. He looked at her wounded arm. The wound already closed, but the scar's still there. She had a pretty great deal of blood-loss.

Vincent checked her body for another examination. He found some broken ribs and a rather large bump on her head. He started to treat her broken ribs carefully until it somewhat better. He put the materia on her nightstand. Vincent lean his body on the chair, his eyes stared at her painful expression.

Vincent got up and exited her room. He noticed when he brought her to Seventh Heaven, there's no one in the bar. No Marlene and Denzel, obviously there's no Cloud. The atmosphere is dark and cold without the children laughter. He descended to the bar and saw a photo of the group, that's the photo after Denzel and the other children is cured from Geostigma. He look at her face, full of joy, she's smiled from her heart. Not like the fake smile she usually put on her face lately. _She is beautiful._

He shook his head slowly and headed to the bar. He fixed himself something to drink and sat on the stool. He's rarely drank wine or something, but somehow he wanted to drink it now. He sip the wine slowly, savoring the taste. After he finished, he cleaned it and go back to her room.

Vincent pulled the chair more closer to her bed. He heard her muttering something. He doesn't need to get more closer to her to hear what is she muttering about. He already have a sharp hearing.

"Cloud…" That name came from Tifa's lips softly, at the same time tears came from her closed eyes.

Vincent's jaw clenched hard, he didn't like it. He didn't like Cloud who always make her like this. _She's deserve better._

**To be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : This is it, the 4th chapter! Yay! Thank you for those who follows my stories, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading it too…I'll try to update as fast as I can. So, happy reading!

Disclaimer : as usual, Final Fantasy is not mine… -_-

**Chapter 4**

Vincent leaned his body near the window, he look at the moon. It's already three days since their last battle with the monsters. Tifa's still unconscious. He started to worry about her condition, he still hasn't contacted the others. He knows Tifa didn't like it to make other people concern about her, so he keep it for himself.

He glanced at Tifa's form on the bed and walked slowly to her side. She look so peaceful. He brushed her hair that covered her face carefully. His hand still lingering there, subconsciously caressing her hair.

The doctor said there's nothing wrong with her condition. Her broken ribs already much better, thanks to Vincent treatment, she could wake up anytime. Suddenly he felt Tifa's body tensed, she started to jerked. Her hand gripped the sheets hard. Her face full of pain, sweat started to formed on her forehead. She's panting hard and her breaths feels heavy.

"Tifa." Vincent called her name softly with concern

Tifa's eyes shot opened and sat up straight on her bed but Vincent quickly held her body still. She felt pain shot right up and grunted. Tifa look at Vincent and opened her lips to talk.

"Where…am I?" she said between her pant.  
"Seventh Heaven."  
"Seventh…Heaven?"

"Who…are you?" she asked while stared at his bloody red eyes.

Vincent felt his breath stopped for a moment. He stared deeply at her burgundy eyes, searching for lies or something but he found nothing, just confusion and tiredness. He let go of his hand that held her body and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm…Vincent Valentine." He said with his soft and deep voice.  
"Vincent…" she repeated it.  
"Do you remember your name?"

Tifa shook her head slowly.  
"You are Tifa Lockhart. AVALANCHE member."  
"AVALANCHE?" she tilted her head to the side

Vincent nods "At first, AVALANCHE is terrorist group, they destruct the mako reactor. But at the least, AVALANCHE became hero that save the Planet." He explain it shortly. Tifa just stared at awe.

"Are you part of it too?" she asked nervously  
"Hn…"

Suddenly he heard grumbling sound came from Tifa's stomach. Tifa quickly put her hands on her stomach and her face turning red. Vincent smirk at it but hidden with the cape cover half of his face.

"I'll fix you something to eat. Wait here. Do not do anything reckless." He said and get up from her bed. Tifa nod and stare at his walking form.

Vincent stand behind the kitchen counter, Tifa's food already on it's plate. He still thinking about what happened with her. _Should I inform Cloud about Tifa's condition?._ Vincent shook her head and grabbed the food and her drink to her room.

Vincent entered her room and saw her sit on her bed, her body leaning on the headboard. Tifa turn her face when she heard Vincent footsteps. She smiled softly at her. Vincent just reply it with a nod.

"Eat." He said, giving the plate with food to her and put the drink on the nightstand. Tifa mumbled thank you to him. She began to eat slowly. Vincent sat on the chair and observing her every moves. He didn't know why but he always find himself observing everything about her. Tifa felt his eyes burn on her, she become kind of nervous but do her best not to show it. Vincent sense her nervousness and turn his face to the window, stared at nothing.

Tifa finished her food and put the plate on her nightstand. Her fingers fumbling with her sheets cover. Silenced overwhelmed, Tifa didn't know what to say. There's so many thing he wanted to ask, but somehow she knew that Vincent is not a talkative person. _What should I do?_. Tifa's thought.

"Vincent?" she called him.

Vincent stared at her, signaling her to continue. "Would you tell me everything that I forget?" she asked softly. Vincent let out a sigh and nod before pulling his chair more closer to her bed. He started to tell her everything, AVALANCHE, Meteor, Aerith's death, Geostigma, everything. She listened it seriously and sometimes shock written all over her face before she's calmed herself again.

"Wow…That's so…I don't know what to say. You're all amazing…"  
"No, you are the one who is the most amazing."  
"M-Me? No, you must be wrong. I'm not amazing…" she mumbled and lowered her head.  
"You are the one who always keep us together, you are the one who is strong. Not me, not Cloud, or anyone. It's you." He said while put his hand on hers. Tifa stared at his hands on top of hers and back to his bloody red eyes. They stared at each other before Vincent averted his gaze from her and pulled his hand.

"I have to go." Vincent said  
"Huh?"  
"It's already midnight. Get some rest." He get up from the chair and start to walked away but felt something holding his cape. Vincent turn his head slowly to look over his shoulder. Tifa's hand holding his cape tightly, not wanting to let it go.

"D-Don't leave me alone…" she said with voice full of loneliness. Vincent closed his eyes and sighed softly. He return to his spot and lean his body to the chair. He cross his arms and waiting her to say something.

"I-I didn't like to be alone…It's lonely. I hate it." She mumbled.  
"I understand. Now, rest." He ordered her.

Tifa just nod her head slowly and lied down to her bed. Vincent pulled the cover until her shoulder. Tifa stared at the ceiling, she's started to feel sleepy.

"Vincent?"  
"…Hn."  
"Will you still be here when I'm wake up?"  
"…" he hesitated to answer it.  
"…Vincent?" she stared at him.  
"Yes…" He finally answered her. Vincent mentally smacked his head hard for answer it without thinking. Tifa just smiles and slowly closed her eyes, fast asleep. _There is no turning back, _Vincent thought and sighed.

**To be Continue**

**Thanks for reading! Review please? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Chapter 5 is here! I hope you enjoyed the stories. Sorry for grammar mistakes…Reviews please? :3

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 5**

A figure on the bed stirred at her sleep, she opened her eyes slowly, showing her beautiful pair of burgundy eyes. Her lips parted slightly. Tifa turned her face to her side and saw Vincent sat on the chair with arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes closed. Tifa sat up on her be slowly. She stared at Vincent and smiled. _He's still here_, she thought.

Tifa get up from her bed and took the blanket. She carefully draped it at Vincent shoulder. She tip toed to the door. "Where are you going?" his deep voice came right behind her. Tifa jumped slightly at that. She quickly turned her body and took one steps back but lost her balance. Vincent wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her, prevent her from falling to the ground. Tifa's cheek pressed against his hard chest, her face became red from the close proximity. She can feel his steady heartbeat, it makes her feels calm. Vincent let go of her and stood still. Tifa fumbling with her fingers.

"You still haven't answer my question."  
"I-I…I just wanted to go to the bathroom." She answered nervously.  
"…Hn."

He walked to the door and opened it for her, she lowered her head when passing him. "It's right at the corner.". Tifa quickly nod her head and go to the direction. Vincent silently smirk at her action. He walked to the kitchen, fix something for her to eat.

Several minute later, Tifa came out from the bathroom. She felt so refreshed and sigh contently. She had towel draped around her neck, her hair is still wet. She peeked at her room, "He's not here…" she mumbled. Tifa descending the stairs and smell something delicious. She quickly walk right into the kitchen.

There she saw Vincent cooking something. His cape was nowhere to be seen. He's standing there with his right hand holding the spatula and his left hold the frying pan. His beautiful long raven hair is tied into ponytail. Tifa stared at his back and smiled softly. _I wonder what he's looks like with an apron_, she thought. She started to imagine it and giggled.

"If you are imagining me with an apron, I would not hesitate to shot you right now." His deep voice full of treat as he shot her a glare. Tifa immediately stop her giggle but still grinned "No, I'm not.". Vincent turn off the stove and took steps closer to her, while Tifa took steps back. She stared at awe at Vincent face, it's the first time she saw it without cape covered half of his face. Sure she know he is a handsome man at the first time she saw him yesterday, but she truly did not expect that he will be this handsome.

She cornered to the kitchen counter with no escape, she grunted softly. Vincent smirked at his victory, Tifa tried her best not to blushed when she saw that smirk plastered on his handsome face. He put his hands on the counter, caging her into his arms. His bloody red eyes met her burgundy eyes. "Then, what are you imagined?" his voice dangerously low, it make Tifa shivered slightly. Vincent smirk again at that.

"N-Nothing!"

He arched his eyebrow, he decided that teased her can be added to one of his hobbies, it amused him. He lowered his head and purposely brushed his lips against her ear "Really? Would you like to tell me?" he whispered to her before blew it softly. She shivered more and whimpered. Vincent smirk wider when he saw her flustered face. He noticed her hair is still wet. He pick some strands of her hair, twirling it with his hand.

"You take a bath?" he asked her while twirling her hair. Tifa just nod and kept her gaze on the floor.  
"You should dried your hair properly, or you'll catch cold." He took the towel that draped around her neck and dried her hair with it.  
"Change your clothes and wait at your room. I'll bring the food there." He put the towel on the counter and continued his previous activity. Tifa walked away from the kitchen, her face still flustered.

Tifa turn her head at the stairs and saw the photo's. She examined it one by one. "It must be Denzel and Marlene, the children who stayed here with me…How cute." She mumbled and smiled softly. Her eyes stop at the photo of her, Denzel, Marlene, one man with blonde hair and blue mako-eyes. _Who…is he?_. Suddenly Tifa gripped her head, she felt pain shot up to her head.

"Vin…cent…" she called Vincent name before she's lost conscious.

**To be Continue**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hello! Im sorry for not upload this story, I'm kinda bussy with my college and there's no time for it, and I'm near my exam time too. That's why it took me a long time to upload the new chapter. Hope you can forgive me. :D**

**Well, now, into the new chapter of Capture in Red! I'm sorry if there's some OOC. Kinda hard to put Vincent into his character in this story. -_-**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy and all of the character is belong to Square Enix.**

**Review :**

_Tifa turn her head at the stairs and saw the photo's. She examined it one by one. "It must be Denzel and Marlene, the children who stayed here with me…How cute." She mumbled and smiled softly. Her eyes stop at the photo of her, Denzel, Marlene, one man with blonde hair and blue mako-eyes. Who…is he?. Suddenly Tifa gripped her head, she felt pain shot up to her head._

"_Vin…cent…" she called Vincent name before she's lost conscious._

**Chapter 6**

Vincent on his way to Tifa's room with a tray of food at his hand when he saw Tifa gripped her head hard and fall from the stairs. He heard her called his name. Vincent immediately drop the food and run to catch her before she fall to the ground. Fortunately he made it on time. Vincent cradling her in his arms safely, he still can felt his heart beating faster. He let out his breath that he unknowingly held.

"Tifa." He called her softly, no answer came from her lips. Vincent look up, _it must be because of that photo._ He stand up while carrying Tifa in his arms and bring her back to her room. Vincent lied her body on the bed carefully and sat on her bed , next to her. He leaned to the headboard and staring at her face. _She really is beautiful, more than Lucrecia._ Vincent brushed her hair softly and smiled, he closed his eyes fell into slumber.

**Midnight**

Vincent eyes shot opened when he heard an engine sound. He got up from the bed cautiously not to wake Tifa and walked to the window. Vincent opened the curtain a bit, his eyes stop at Fenrir. His eyes searching for the owner. _Cloud, he's back?_ He saw blonde man with stunning blue-mako eyes standing not far from Fenrir. Vincent glanced at Tifa's sleeping form, he walked to her and held her hand. "I'll protect you." He vowed to her.

Cloud standing in front of the door, his hand grip the door handle. He felt so unsure to enter Seventh Heaven, not after all of the things he did to Tifa and the children. He closed his eyes for a moment and release the door handle, he turn his body and walked to Fenrir.

"Where are you going again, Cloud?"

Cloud turned his body and saw Vincent leaning on the door frame. "Vincent? Why―" "It's not important why I'm here." Cloud clenched his hand.

"Where's Tifa?" he asked Vincent.  
"Answer my question first."  
"I don't know where I'm going. I'm lost."  
"Why here?" Vincent snorted him  
"What?" Cloud face hinted confusion.  
"All of the place, why you came here? To her?"

Cloud silence, he lowered his head. "I…don't know why…"

"Vincent?" called a soft voice came behind Vincent. Vincent turned around and saw Tifa weak smiles.

"You're up. Why you came down?" Vincent said while slowly making his way to her. Cloud followed him from behind.

"I-I thought you're gone…" answered him. Vincent gave her a soft smile before shaking his head.  
"Didn't I already promised you?". Tifa stared at him and nods slowly.

"Tifa" Cloud called her name, his voice full of hope. Tifa eyes met his blue mako eyes, she suddenly felt pang of hurt inside her chest. Tifa grabbed Vincent arm and hide behind him, her body trembling a bit.

"Tifa? It's me, Cloud…" he tried to stepped closer to her but stopped by Vincent. Cloud looked at him, his mako eyes hinted with anger, despair, confusion, and sadness. "What did you do to her?". Vincent glanced behind him, he put his hand over hers and squeezed it slightly.

"It's okay, I promise he will not hurt you. He's one of AVALANCHE member." Vincent said to Tifa. She look up at him and to Cloud. Tifa unhide herself from Vincent's back and stand beside him. Her hand still hold Vincent arm.

"Tifa, what happened to you?" Cloud asked her and took steps closer to her. Tifa flinched and gripped Vincent arms harder. "N-No, no! Stay away! Vincent help me!" Her body trembling, tears starts to streamed down from her beautiful burgundy eyes. Vincent gently wrapped his arms around her and hushed her. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't be afraid." He whispered assuring words to her until she's calm.

Cloud didn't understand what in the Lifestream is happened here. He didn't know why Tifa suddenly scared of him and Vincent cared for her. A few minutes later, Vincent felt Tifa already calm. "Let's go back to your room, you still need a rest." Tifa followed Vincent to her room. Vincent stop a moment to look at Cloud. "We'll talk later, I'll make sure she get a rest first.".

Vincent take Tifa's hand and continue to lead her to her room. Tifa laid down to the bed. "Vincent?" she called him. Vincent nod and signaling her to continue. "Who…is he?" her voice heard unsure. "He's Cloud Strife, AVALANCHE leader. Also the person who defeated Sephiroth. He's your childhood friend.". Tifa turned her head and stared at the ceiling.

"Is that so? But…Why I felt this way?" her voice trembled. "What did you feel?" he asked her.  
Tifa put her palm on her chest, where her heart is. "It hurts. So hurt that I want to ripped it from my body." Tears start to flowing again. Vincent clenched his fist and wipe her tears gently. "Didn't I promised you that I'll not let him hurt you?" he whispered gently.

Tifa stared at him and nodded before closed her eyes, tears still flowing from her. After he felt Tifa already asleep, Vincent stood up. His eyes studied her _"I really should not feel this way about her. Lucrecia, I'm sorry…"_ he thought. Vincent sneak out from her room carefully. He descending the staris and go to the bar. He saw Cloud sitting on the stool with a glass on his hand, his face full of confusion. Vincent sat beside him.

"What happened to her? What did you do!?" Cloud shouted at him.  
"I believe there is no need to shout. Do you intended to make Tifa wake up again?" Vincent said it calmly with his arms folded in front of his chest.  
"Tsk. Just answer my question." Cloud began impatient  
"Fine."

Vincent started to tell Cloud how Tifa got injured and he tell her that Tifa is lost her memories. He stared at Cloud expression. Cloud put his gloved hand on his forehead. Cloud can't help but felt that it is because of him, Tifa had lost her memories. _"I had failed to fulfill my promise, again…How fool of me. Tifa, I'm sorry."_ He thought.

"What will you do now?" Vincent ask him.

"You will leave again?"  
"…I…don't know…Tifa, she…"  
"If you want to take care of her, then, please do." Vincent closed his eyes.  
"I can't…She's afraid of me." His voice hinted with hurt. Cloud turned to Vincent and opened his lips one more "You take care of her. She's really trust you now, and you're the only person she's know."

Vincent look at Cloud before closed his eyes again, he thinking for a moment. _"I did not want to felt more than this to her. I should leave before it is too far. But, if I leave, I don't know what will she do after that. Like what Cloud said, I'm the only one person she's know and trusting right now. I really should leave the day she asked me to stay. There's no turning back."_

"…Alright."

Cloud let out a small smile, even in his heart he really want to take care Tifa, but he remember when she's trembling with scare the time she met him, she even tell him to stay away from her.

"I guess I'll go now."  
"…Where?"  
"The church as usual, I'll sleep there."  
"Why not use your room here?"  
"No, I didn't want to scared Tifa. That's okay, I'm already used sleeping at the church."

Vincent just nodded. Cloud stood and started to walk away from the bar, Vincent followed him from behind. Cloud stop outside the Seventh Heaven he turned to Vincent.

"Take care of her. I'm counting on you. If there's something happened to her, call me immediately."  
"I will."

Cloud started the Fenrir and drove away from Seventh Heaven, leaving Vincent standing on the middle of cold night. Vincent look up at the sky above him, his eyes locked to the moon . He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…Lucrecia."

**To Be Continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, sorry for not uploading this story, my exam finally over. And it's time to relax (FINALLY!). I'll try to upload this story as fast as I can, so I'm sorry if I making you all wait too long. I'm writing another story too, it's from Uta no Prince-sama anime. But I'll upload it later. So, here's chapter 7, enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy and all of the character is belong to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 7**

Tifa sat on the couch while reading some books, unaware of anything near her. Her mind absorbed in the romance novel she read right now. Suddenly she felt a movement beside make the couch sink a bit, she raise her face and saw Vincent stared at her. It's unusual for her to see him in casual clothes. He wear a simple black buttoned shirt, his headband used to tied his beautiful raven long hair.

"Vincent?"she tilted her head to the side.  
"Want to come with me?"  
"Where?" she asked.  
"Nibleheim."

"Nibleheim?" she tilted her head to the side. Vincent nodded.  
"I was just thinking, it might be help to get your memories back." He explained.  
"Hmm…Maybe, it's a good idea."  
"Start packing now. We will go after lunch." He took the book on her hand.  
"After lunch? How will we get there?" she became more confused.  
"Just start packing, you'll know later." He close the book.

Tifa grunted and go to her room to start packing, leaving Vincent smirking on the couch. Vincent took out his cell and start dialing Cid number.  
"Heh, it's rare for you to call me vampire-boy!"  
"Did not I tell you to stop calling me like that." He said coldly.  
"Geez. Cold as usual! So, what's up?"  
"I need a ride to Nibelheim. Pick me and Tifa at Seventh Heaven after lunch. Also, there's something you all need to know."  
"Huh? Is there something happened?"  
"I'll explain it later."  
"Tch. Okay. After lunch." He ended the call and put his cell back to his pocket.

**After Lunch**

Tifa put the plate on the sink and go back to her room. She saw Vincent lean on the wall _'Hejust like a god masterpiece…'_ she can't help but stare at him.  
"Is there something on my face?"

Tifa quickly averted her gaze and blushed hard. Vincent walked leisurely to her and stand in front of her. He leaned down, his face dangerously close to her. "Answer me." He said with a low tone.  
She can feel his breath fanning on her face. She encourage herself to look at him in the eyes. She feel herself drowned in his bloody red eyes. "…N-Nothing." She mumbled. Vincent reach out his hand to touch her cheek. Tifa instinctively shut her eyes, she put her clenched fist on her chest, hope it can prevent her heartbeat from beating loudly.

He slowly leaned down more closer, their nose touched. Suddenly he heard Cid cursing voice from the outside. He quickly retreat himself from her. _'Good timing. I can't stop myself. I lost my control'_ He though.  
"Make sure there's nothing left." He pick up her bag on the bed and walk out from the room. Tifa left standing there, amaze with what just happened. She still can feel Vincent heat radiating against her body. Tifa fell onto her already weak knees. "Oh god…"

Vincent walk to the bar and saw the cursing pilot is already there with his cigarette.  
"Yo! How're ya?" the pilot grinned at him.  
"Same as usual."  
"Where's Teef?" he look around to search the bartender.  
"Upstairs. There is something we need to discuss about her." He said seriously.  
"What's wrong with Teef?" His grin wiped from his face  
"She lost her memories."  
"W-Wha!? How the f**k it happen!?"

Vincent sigh and tell him the detail, right after he finished the stories, Tifa came in and hide behind Vincent when she saw Cid.  
"Tifa, this is Cid. The other AVALANCHE member." He glance behind his shoulder. Tifa peek out, showing her face to Cid "Hello" she mumbled before quickly hide behind Vincent again. "She still afraid to meet other people. Cid, I want you to keep silent about this. Don't tell anyone."

Cid look at him and nodded. "Alright, is there someone else beside me who know this?"  
"Yes, it's Cloud. I already tell him not to tell about this too."

Cid smile softly at her, he slowly approach her and pat her head, like a father. Tifa stared at him and slowly unhide herself from Vincent. _'He seems like a good person…'_ Tifa thought.  
"Well, let's get goin!" Cid said. Tifa and Vincent nodded, they followed the pilot. Tifa stared in awe when she saw Cid's ship. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and walked a little faster to her object of amusement. Vincent hide his smile with his usual cape _'She just like a child.'_. Cid grinned at her and let her get on his ship. She turned her back and waved at Vincent. "Vincent! Quickly, quickly!" she shouted from the ship.

Vincent nodded and walked leisurely, _'No doubt. A child.'_ He chuckled a bit at her antic. Vincent finally inside the ship while Tifa is getting a small tour guided by Cid. He walked to the outside and lean his body to the railing, enjoying the wind. _'It's been a long time since the last time I traveled.'_

He closed his eyes, letting himself surrender to the nature. He heard the door opened really slow, he didn't need to be cautious, he already know who it is. Vincent just kept silence and still closed his eyes. Tifa stand beside him and stared in awe at the scenery below.

"Enjoy the trip?" he asked her.  
"Yes! It's awesome! Thank you, Vincent!" she said happily and clasped her hand. Vincent just stared at her gently and nodded.  
"I'm glad to hear that." He heard Tifa yawned a bit, he stared at her. Tifa quickly covered her mouth with her hand and blushed.  
"Why don't you get a sleep. Come. I'll take you to the room." Vincent took her hand in his and guide her to her room. Tifa stared at their hand and blushed _'Such a big hand, so pale, but warm…'_. They arrived in front of a door and opened it for her. She entered the room and look around. It's a simple room with one big bed. Tifa walked to the window, "It's so beautiful down there…" she whispered.

Vincent just stared at her intently "Yes…It is." He mumbled. Tifa yawned back and lay her body on the bed. Vincent sat next to her on the bed. "Sleep. I'll be here." He said to her.  
"Vincent, thank you for all this time…"  
"It's nothing. Now sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there." Tifa nodded and closed her eyes, fast asleep. Vincent hesitantly run his fingers along her hair. He do it carefully, afraid he will wake her up. "I know I shouldn't be like this. But, still…I seem can't be away from you. I can't let you be alone." He whispered to her. "I can't let you hurt again. You're too precious…" He bent down and brushed his lips on her forehead softly. "I'm sorry…" he whispered on her forehead. Tifa mumbled on her sleep and gripped Vincent's cape. He put his hand over hers, smiled softly before leaned his body on the headboard and closed his eyes for a nap.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
